The present disclosure relates to operations of an industrial plant, and more particularly to systems and methods for improving the operations of the industrial plant.
An industrial plant, such as a power generation plant, includes a plurality of interrelated equipment and processes. For example, power generation plants may include turbine systems and processes for operating and maintaining the turbine systems. During plant operations, the equipment and processes may encounter losses, such as power production system losses related to real world usage of machinery, machinery age, and so on, potentially affecting overall plant effectiveness. It would be beneficial to address such issues to improve plant performance.